


Endast jag, än en gång

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snön faller i tystnad medan världen tar slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endast jag, än en gång

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Only Me Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224563) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Snön faller kall och grå. Allt är grått nu. Han vänder sin blick till den sollösa skyn – hur länge är det sen han sist sett solen? – och några snöflingor faller ner mellan hans läppar. De smakar som aska. De bränner mot hans hy. 

Det finns skyddande beklädnad som han borde använda – massiva saker, som liknar något man engång såg på film. Luften bränner vagt i hans lungor, men det struntar han i, det är inte så dåligt här. Dessutom är det här inte en hemlighet som han måste hålla just nu, här finns det ingen som inte redan vet om det.

Det finns inte mycket folk alls längre.

En välbekant känsla av ljud utan ljud ilar längs hans ryggrad och Macs hand landar på hans axel.

”Vad gör du här ute?” Mac låter… bekymrad, bestämmer Methos sig för, och hans röst är hes. Det senare i alla fall beror på luften som river hans lungor.

Methos ler upp mot den gråa skyn och fångar en snöflinga på sin tunga. ”Jag gillar snön”, säger han.

Det är tydligt i Macs röst att han rynkar på pannan då han svarar Methos. ”Du hatar kylan”.

”Ja”, svarar han och även i sina egna öron låter han avlägsen. ”Men jag gillar snön”.

Han vänder sig för att se Macs bekymrade anlete. Mac tror att Methos håller på och bli galen och han vill nästan berätta för Mac att han är den sista som man borde bekymra sig över. Mac har det inte så bra själv. Men han säger inget, för även här och nu så är Mac sig lik; det finns inte en chans att han skulle låta saken gå utan en förklaring. 

Hans blick vänds tillbaka till den bleka skyn.

Kanske gör det ingen skillnad längre, men gamla vanor sitter i hårdare en man skulle tro, och vem vet vad som ännu står framför dem. Mac skulle inte förstå.

Femtusen år, mer eller mindre – mer nu än mindre, men vad gör det för skillnad – och han har låtit dem tro på det, om det ens finns någon kvar som bryr sig. Femtusen, för att det är nästan obegripligt. Nästan, och det är det som avgör. Så klart är det sant, nästan allt är i hans ålder. Det beror helt enkelt på hur man ser på saken. 

Det fanns andra namn före Methos och före det kanske inget namn alls.

Det kommer att finnas andra namn efter.

”Kom in”, säger Mac, tyst och försiktigt, som om hans ord skulle vara nog att störta Methos ner i den avgrund Mac tror honom stå vid.

”Om en stund”.

Mac tvekar en stund förrän han går. Methos vänder sin blick från den dystra skyn för att se efter Macs lika gråa rygg där han går mot stugan de bor i.

Världen dör alltför sakta.


End file.
